


Beach Divorce was never an Option

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men:First Class (2011)
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Cherik - Freeform, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Happy Ending, I Tried, I tried to do comedy, M/M, Protective Erik, can't do comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: This is just the way they are. Charles is sweet and Erik has plans because Erik's logic is the best logic.





	Beach Divorce was never an Option

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_a_dork_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/gifts).



> Its a short sweet story. And a Cherik one too.

Charles and Erik had made sure that things were going to be okay. Everything about their lifes would change however when a bullet would soon be the cause of their departure.  
""I want you by side. We are brothers you and I. All of us together, protecting each other. We want the same thing. We want the same thing" said Erik as he held Charles in his arms, so protective, so angered by his mistake. He held him close, close enough to kiss Charles. Charles stared into Erik's eyes and maybe they did wanted the same thing, that being to press their lips onto each others and ignore the pain that was upon him.

Charles and Erik say on the sand at the beach in Cuba for more than a minute. They keep on staring before Charles spoke; he didn't want to lose Erik but with everyone staring their way waiting patiently for something tk happened Charles said the first thing that came to his mind.  
"My friend. I'm sorry, but we do not" said Charles and then there was tears that soon ran down both of their eyes. This made Erik grip tighter of Charles and lowered his head in what looks like defeat. For a moment, Charles had thought Erik was no longer listening, his face hidden by the helmet.  
"Erik?" Asked Charles gently, his hand slowly reaching up to turn his head back to face him.

At first Erik didn't move but then a voice came from Erik's mouth.  
"no! No Charles we do want the same thing" said Erik as he got to his kneels and lifted Charles from the sand. Charles winces but wrapped his arms around Erik's neck.  
"Erik? Erik what are you doing?" Asked Raven, her moments lead her forward and was soon followed by Hank and Moria. The other mutants stayed where they were and looked in utter confusion of what was happening.  
"stay back Raven! Charles is mine" Erik called as he back off slowly, Charles still in his arms. Raven wasn't listening she still moved forward as well as Hank and Moria.  
"Erik, put Charles down" said Moria her gun still in her hand.

Erik made no motion to put Charles down and as they got closer Erik had tightened his hold on Charles and made a run for it. The others had also ran too but they were too far behind to catch up.  
"did he... Just... Take Charles?" Gasped Moria still catching her breath. Her hands on her hips.  
" more like kidnapped if you ask me" said Raven back as she stared at the distance where Charles and and Erik had disappeared of to. Erik had ran enough that he could no longer see the others behind them.

He placed Charles back on the sand and sat down next to him as he did so Charles slapped Erik on the arm.  
"Owww, what was that for?" Winced Erik.  
"That's for the bullet... Erik I can't feel my legs.."  
Erik went silent for awhile and looked at Charles.  
"Charles... I'm so..."  
Charles kissed Erik the lips, his hands trailing on over this hair, back and neck. Erik kissed him back doing the same thing.  
"you don't need to apologise" said Charles after a pause of their kiss.  
"I love you all the way, and I didn't think you kidnapping me was the best option"  
Erik starting laughing and his arms around Charles' shoulders.  
"oh Charles, a beach divorce was never an opinion" he said still laughing. Charles too started to laugh too.

Charles and Erik leaned in close and they held each other in their own arms. Their warmth is was something that had made them fall asleep and by the time the others found them the two mutants had wrapped their arms around each other waist deep in sleep.

 


End file.
